


Weeb Piece

by guren666



Category: One Piece, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti Weeb Government, Gen, Possibly the best One Piece parody ever, The Weeb Pirates, Youtubers edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Since he was little, Felix dreamed of finding the Weeb Piece, treasure of immeasurable value containing millions of manga and anime, the greatest treasure hidden away on the legendary last island, Weeaboo Island. A few years later, he sets out with his childhood friends - Luke and Helena in search of Weeb Piece and they meet up with interesting people, who later join their crew, all the while evading the Anti Weeb Government's persecution.Will they ever find Weeb Piece?





	1. The Weeb Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and my thanks go to co - author Luke who helped me set up the story and pretty much everything.

It all began when they were little kids. The trio were from the same small village. Felix, Luke and Helena were childhood friends who shared a similar hobby that later became their calling in life. They were devoted weebs, watching anime and reading manga all day. Sometimes they stayed up in Felix’s manor all night, just talking about their favorite shows and making up theories.

But, one day, it wasn’t just enough.

 

_1 year ago..._

_Felix stood up on the terrace of his luxurious manor, his fellow weebs were sitting in armchairs, sipping tea. “Do you guys think this is enough?” Felix asked, gazing out the window._

_Luke and Helena stopped reading manga, looking up at their friend. “What do you mean?”_

_“We haven’t seen everything there is to see. I want to see the world and more importantly, I want to find the Weeaboo Island, where the Weeb Piece is rumored to be buried. The ultimate treasure. Think about it, we barely saw even the quarter of all anime and manga in existence. When we find Weeb Piece, we’ll find the biggest collection ever.”_

_Helena and Luke exchanged looks. He’s been talking about sailing out on the ocean for the longest time, but this time the sincerity in his voice got to them._

_“Do you really want to sail out and find Weeb Piece? I heard no one has ever reached Weeaboo Island.”_

_Felix smirked. “Then, we’ll be the first ones. But, I can’t do it alone, I need a crew. A small crew of friends I can trust.”_

_“If you’re going, then you’ll need our help. And plus, I want to see the biggest weeb collection myself.” Helena said, standing up, walking up to Felix. Luke sighed. “It can’t be helped then. If you two are going, at least one responsible person should go with you.”_

_The faithful trio of friends made preparations that night and by sunrise, they left on The Going Felix – Senpai on a long, long voyage through the vast ocean._

Fast forward one year later, they found their Fruits that gave them powers. First to find his was Luke – his Barrier Fruit granted him impenetrable defense and offense was off the charts. Then, one week later they stumbled upon the black market where they bought two more Fruits with Felix’s infinite fortune he inherited. Helena ate the Fujoshi Fruit, which granted her the power to make drawings come to life. And since she specialized in drawing and writing yaoi, her creations were mostly men and animals, like cats or birds – because she liked them.

And Felix – their Captain, well he ate a very powerful fruit – the Quake Fruit. It granted him the ability to generate massive vibrations, or shockwaves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, and even the air. They met some other pirates groups, but they didn’t find a common ground – others were weeb haters.

It was truly hard to find someone with their passion, sailing the infinite oceans, free to go and do whatever they wanted to their heart’s content.  

But, fortunately, they haven’t stumbled yet upon their greatest enemy – The Anti Weeb Government. If you were a weeb, you were hunted down and executed without mercy.

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, fate works in strange ways. The tight knit group of friends docked their ship in a small port town to gather information. They hid The Going Felix – Senpai in a grotto, away from prying eyes of townspeople. Captain Felix went to a side street to look for shady merchants who were selling manga (very dangerous business due to Anti Weeb Government’s influence) and Helena and Luke were on the main streets, doing the same, looking for manga merchants.

However, what Felix found was a young man, putting posters on the walls. Intrigued, he walked closer and saw that it was weeb propaganda, urging people to read manga and watch anime. That was very bold.

Suddenly the man turned, his fist was made of fire – _no, he was fire_. His eyes suspiciously scanned him. “Who are you?”

Felix raised hands in air, waving. “I am not your enemy. I just want some information and then I’ll be on my way.”

**!!**

 

 

The unknown man pushed Felix aside, the walls were riddled with bullets. They both looked up, seeing the white uniforms.

Soldiers of Anti Weeb Government.

“You’re both under arrest! For weeb propaganda and recruiting!” The closest soldier said and Felix snorted. “Even if I was recruiting, it’s none of your business!”

“Oh, it is. We know who you are, ‘Anime Taste Felix’ the fabled Captain of Weeb Pirates. Let’s see if you stand up to your reputation. **FIRE**!!”

The firing of muskets could have made lesser men flinch and cover in fear; but not Felix and the stranger. With his Quake Fruit ability, he disrupted the air, bullets exploded and the soldiers just gaped in amazement.

Felix smirked, jumping up (the stranger also jumped on the rooftop) and he dealt with the attackers from close up. The other man was very fast, engulfed in fiery aura he blasted the officers off the roof. Once they cleaned up the house, Felix turned his attention to the mystery man who was very interesting.

The mystery man turned around, facing Felix, extending a hand to him. “Hey, thanks for help. I’m Goncy and I’ve been looking for someone like you.” Felix shook his hand, confused by his words.

“You’ve been looking for someone like me?”

Goncy nodded. “Yeah! A weeb who can sail the ocean. You’re searching for Weeb Piece, right?”

Astonished, the Captain of Weeb Pirates looked at him with growing interest. Could it be...?

“Do you want to join my crew? We’re looking for new friends who share the same dreams. I have seen your posters you were putting up on the walls. Not many people would have the courage to do this under the nose of the weeb haters.”

“Oh, baby! Now we’re talking man!! Dude, I’m more than happy to accept your offer... Captain.”

Felix let go of his hand and he went with Goncy to his house, where he grabbed the most essential things (and first volume copy of Two Punch Man) and they headed back to their ship. Helena and Luke were already back and found a new lead. They welcomed Goncy into their pirate crew warmly by watching a marathon of Two Punch Man anime with him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a sunny day, the Weeb Pirates were lost in a crowd in an unnamed desert country (due to copyright reasons), just minding their own business. 

Helena and Goncy were walking behind Felix and Luke, all four friends had their faces hidden. Since they welcomed ‘Brotaku Goncy’ into the crew, their bounties have gone up a bit. Helena suggested they should be more careful in huge crowds, in case someone recognizes them from wanted posters.

 

As they trekked the sandy streets, a loud bang from a tall building got their attention, along with the crowd. “You’ve had your chance, pervert! Open up the door and stop resisting!”

The four friends halted and exchanged looks, something funny was going. They went to investigate and were met with a small battalion of Government’s soldiers, banging on the door.

From outside came loud... moaning noises. Women’s moaning noises. Two officers were about to kick down the door, when egg yolks splattered on top of their heads, the squishy liquid getting in their eyes.

Remaining soldiers frantically looked around for the source of the shots. The Weeb Pirates stood in a safe distance from the windows, in case the ‘pervert’ saw them as potential threat. It was then they saw a bleached hair and bare chest in the uppermost window, aiming at the soldiers below.

“Why is his chest exposed...? Helena questioned and Goncy shushed her. “Shh, this is funny!”

Luke and Felix giggled. 

His next shots were flour and baking soda, covering the soldiers in thin layer of white, so they looked like ghosts. “Take that! Can’t a man have some privacy. Geez, I hate this country, so conservative!” The man yelled out from the top of his lungs, effectively getting attention of everyone on the whole street and most of people ran away. Best not get involved was the motto of this desert country, apparently.

“Watching anime is punishable by law! You’ve violated the laws of Anti Weeb Government. Pay the court a fine or your life is forfeit!”

“Oh fuck. You leave me no choice. I’ll have to use my secret weapon...”

 

The friends felt like this was a good time to help, before that man blew up the whole street. Helena pulled out a thin sheet of paper, along with a quill and ink. She always had some on her in case of emergency. This was one of the moments, but Goncy stopped her, shaking head. “No, please one naked man is enough, no need to create more.” Others agreed silently with him.

Pouting, she put her drawing supplies back in her pockets. Luke stepped forward, crossing his fingers. ‘Luke The Hikikomori’ set up a barrier, then sent it at a high speed directly at them. They flew off to the horizon, like Team Rocket.

Impressed, the unknown man looked at them. Luke shrugged and the man vanished from the window.

Where did he go...?

 

Helena, Felix and Goncy walked forward together with Luke, to the front door. They heard the sound of unlocking door and it snapped open. In front of them stood a middle aged man, looking at them like a maniac. Helena leaned forward, whispering into Felix’s ear: “Maybe we shouldn’t have helped this one...”

 

When they crossed the threshold, he knew why Helena said that. The entire house was a mess, all around were piles of trash, bits of fast food, walls were covered with anime waifus, mainly exposed and the worst were the shelves with naked female figurines and waifu body pillows were lying everywhere. Now they knew why this man caught the Anti Weeb Government’s attention.

He watched a very specific kind of anime, hentai. “Please, make yourselves at home. You’re very nice to help me, you must be new in town.”

Helena reluctantly picked up a waifu pillow from the chair, put it down and sat on the chair. “You can say that. We’re passing through. You see, we are looking for---“

“Weeb Piece, right? It’s rumored to have unlimited amounts of hentai, the highest form of anime.”

 

Goncy and Luke found a few tapes with suggestive titles, quickly putting them back where they found them. Felix walked up to him, his serious look never bode well for The Weeb Pirates. “I saw your skills with that slingshot of yours. I’d like you to join the crew. You also want to find Weeb Piece, I presume.”

 

“That I do. I’ve wanted to go for a while now, but it’s hard finding fellow... comrades in this scorching desert. Luckily, The Weeb Pirates are here, standing in my living room and this is the moment where I swear loyalty to them eternally and join their crew. My name is Alex.” He said, scooting over to Helena, kissing her hand.

She withdrew it, laughing very nervously. “Suuure, welcome to The Weeb Pirates. We should leave as soon as possible. Luke’s little trick could draw attention from more of the Government idiots.” Helena said, standing up as she hid behind Goncy and Luke.

In the meantime, Alex packed his things and they left his house. On the way back to ship, he asked if they have a room that is soundproof.

Felix laughed and said it’s his lucky day, plus no one will judge him for watching hentai. The guys bonded over watching hentai that night and Helena watched some hot man on man action in her room, giggling.

 

The Weeb Pirates have been growing and there was no stopping them. One year from now on or ten years  - they will find Weeb Piece.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Several months after Alex joined, their supplies were running low. They didn’t have much choice, they docked on the nearest island. Helena for one was glad, she turned down Alex’s advances at least thousand times and he still didn’t give up, saying she was playing hard to get. In truth, she just wasn’t interested in relationships. They were a bother and distraction from her passionate arts. Helena stayed, saying she’ll guard their Going Felix – Senpai with her life, while the men left to explore and buy some supplies for their journey.

 

Once they entered the only town on island, they reached the busy afternoon streets, acrobats, jugglers and mummers were mingling with merchants.

 

The guys were looking around the market when they saw a mumming on a stage. ‘Hentai Fapper Alex’ jabbed the Captain. “Look at that. We could sit down for a couple minutes. My legs are killing me.”

 

Luke and Goncy didn’t want to sit down, because they saw a few soldiers from Government patrolling the town and seven of them were even watching the mumming.

Felix thought about it. He’s never seen a mumming. Should be interesting, right? “I say we sit down.... in the back.” He ushered them to the back seats and they listened in to the conversation on the stage.

The mumming was almost over and Luke was losing interest when suddenly the audience clapped and the friends guessed it was the end. Politely clapping, they watched the three mummers on stage bowing, when suddenly someone asked a man on stage if he watches anime about ninjas.

He vehemently denied, but he was a really bad liar. “No, no, heavens no! Anime is horriiiible.” He stated, but the Anti Weeb Government officers didn’t believe him and stood up and were cracking fists menacingly.

Two officers encircled the performer on stage and he was backed against the prop wall, sweating. “Um... why are you doing this gentlemen. I am but a mere street artist.”

“We’ve been spying on you and we know that you watch anime. If you resist arrest, we’ll kill you. Being a weeb is a criminal offence punishable by court. You can either pay the court a fine or pay with your life. Your choice, weeb.” The officer spat the word out as if it was the worst insult ever.

The mummer had enough of this ganging up. He knelt down. “You bullies, no wonder everyone hates you. I won’t let myself be killed for liking anime. Yes, I like anime. So what?!” He openly admitted and his legs had springs in them. He jumped and headbutted the officer and he fell over, knocked out.

Alex was already pulling out his slingshot (Luke thought he was gonna do something improper) and he shot a smoke bombs and The Weeb Pirates used this opportunity.

“Grab that man and we’re out of here.” Felix whispered to Goncy and he ran up the stage stairs, grabbing the spring man’s wrist and dragging him away. When he put up resistance, Goncy tried to persuade him. “We’re here to help. Just come!” He hissed and the man gave in, albeit reluctantly and they ran away to one of the back alleys.

They met up with Felix, Luke and Alex who were hunched over, taking a breather. They met with the mummer’s gaze when Goncy stopped running. “You made it. We were thinking you got lost.”

Goncy waved. “Puh – lease. It was easier than stealing the newest manga copy of Two Punch Man.”

 

The mummer glanced at the men in abandoned alley. “Who are you...? You seem familiar. Are you... The Weeb Pirates?” He asked and Goncy patted his shoulder. “Well, well, we’re making quite a name for ourselves! Yes, that’s us. And now, you’ll be a wanted criminal. You admitted in public that you like anime... you know what that means. You have to run away. I have a better solution.” Felix started, looking at the mummer. 

“Join my crew. We’re searching for Weeb Piece.”

 

“Weeb Piece?! It’s just a myth. It doesn’t exist. It’s a wild goose chase journey. Why would I want to join your crew?” The man claimed his case and Goncy sighed, retreating to his comrades. “Dude, we believe in Weeb Piece’s existence. You’re like us, how can you say it’s not real? Weeaboo Island must exist.”

The mummer stared at them, sighing. “You do know we can die on the way.”

“We could die even in this moment, we should make the most of our time. Finding Weeb Piece is a worthy task.” Luke said and Alex nodded with enthusiasm. “Yeah, man. Come on, say yes so we can leave this place – after we buy supplies.”

“I don’t know. I barely know you.”

“You can get to know us, we’ll all cool and we might have different tastes in anime and manga, but we’re proud weebs, like you.”

 

After a while of thinking and dead silence, he looked at the pirates. “I really don’t have much choice, do I? You made me believe in Weeb Piece again. Such devotion to a dream – I’ve never seen it. I’ll join The Weeb Pirates.” He extended his hand and instead, he was trapped in a group hug.

When he disentangled, he grinned at them, giddily. “My name is Bijuu Mike by the way.”

“Bijuu Mike, sounds exotic! I like your name dude.” Goncy patted him again, sharing the same goofy grin. Luke and Felix had a conversation about supplying and the decided to go and buy them.

Others headed back to Going Felix – Senpai, where Helena greeted the newest addition to their team with a smile and cake she baked in their absence.

 

 

Later at night, they left the artists’ island, continuing the journey for Weeb Piece. They shared a few jokes and watched Mike’s favourite anime, staying up late.

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	2. In his father's footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our six friends have a bit of moment in the kitchen, when each of them questions their beliefs, but they knew this journey wasn't going to be easy when they departed. And there was no going back. Hour later, they weigh anchor in a port town, where they encounter one hundred soldiers of Anti Weeb Government and The Weeb Pirates hide to observe them. Just what is the Government up to now...?

A blast from the kitchen alerted the crew and each stopped their activities to check and investigate. Luke, Goncy, Mike, Alex and Felix arrived there, slamming the door open. Helena sat there, casually reading yet another BL novel, while her ‘creations’ were cooking their lunch. However, they had no intelligence of their own, so the stark naked men drawn in bara style blew up a few eggs for the egg rolls.

 

Only when she saw them, her head snapped to the kitchen counter, she sprung up and dismissed them with a hand gesture. “Oh, crap. I’m sorry, I thought they could handle it. I guess not...” Goncy helped her clean up, while others rolled eyes and went back to their posts (their individual rooms) and Luke as the only responsible one went to the bridge and took the helm. No one else besides him had a basic idea about navigating, so it fell to him.

Alex was busy ‘developing’ a new special weapon, but everyone knew he was just fiddling his diddle all day. Mike was training, Felix was enjoying his manga & wine time by the neat fireplace. Goncy, mildly annoyed at the BL fanatic, threw her out of kitchen and he took it upon himself to spruce up something real quick. Helena shrugged and left for her room.

 

One hour later, Goncy called them up and they ate in unintentionally heavy atmosphere. It has been like that for a week now. Their resolve was firm, but... their beliefs were a different thing altogether.

To find the Weeb Piece, they would do anything, it’s just...

Helena sighed, digging with a fork into a piece of beef. She voiced the question that hung above them like a dark cloud. “Will we ever reach Weeb Piece? We’ve been sailing for over a year now. Just how much longer...”

Alex sipped his iced coffee, the answered. “There’s no going back now, we’re in this together, we’re wanted criminals.”

Her fists collided with the table, plates along with cutlery cluttered. The resident fujoshi looked irked. “I never implied we should go back to our old lives and just forget this ‘vacation trip’ ever happened. We’re all committed to find Weeaboo Island.”

Others listened into their conversation, warily. “Then what did you mean by that?” Alex had to have the last word, that’s how he was.

“I meant we have yet to discover any valid clue to the whereabouts of Weeaboo Island. It must be very well hidden.” Helena explained and the men each retreated to their own, very similar thoughts. She only expressed what has been on their mind for a while now. No matter where they went, how many manga merchants they asked, none wanted to provide information on Weeb Piece’s whereabouts. It’s as someone forbid them from spreading the valuable info onto hopeful weebs.

The Weeb Pirates had a very good idea on who could have threatened the merchants. None other than the Anti Weeb Government, haters of anything related to anime and manga.

 

Felix has been thinking about this a lot. The Anti Weeb Government must know the location of Weeaboo Island. They get one high ranking officer – or better – an admiral to talk and learn what they need.

But, since luck wasn’t really on their side so far, finding someone who actually had a lot of respect in Government **AND** capturing them alive for questioning later was going to be almost impossible.

As the captain, he had to make a final decision on their progress and what they do, so he told his friends about his plan. They didn’t like his plan (he expected as much) and tried to persuade them this was their course of action.

Their brunch became a heated debate. They went over it twice, before Felix was feeling an incoming headache from all the bickering and stood up, effectively stopping the conversations around the table. All his crew members looked up at him.

“Luke, how far is the next island from our current location?” He asked the helmsman.

“Probably an hour away, if the wind doesn’t change.”  Luke said and Felix walked to the door. “I see. We’ll be going to see if we can find someone who’d spill the beans easily, or at least point us to someone who knows the location of Weeaboo Island.”

He went out and soon, everyone followed, back to their rooms (Luke walked back to the bridge to navigate) and time flew by, the shadows on the deck grew bigger.

Luke maneuvered their ship The Going Felix – Senpai to carefully dock at the port pier. He threw down the anchor, wiping sweat from his forehead. The Barrier user was about to get others, when they all came out from below deck, stretching and yawning. Nice to know they all took a nap while he was sailing the ship.

 

Mike and Goncy (who became really good friends in that short time) yawned in unison as they went out ahead, jumping off the ship. Usually is was the captain, Felix who was leading, but today he was walking behind with Luke. Helena was stuck with Alex. She tried to join Felix and Luke, but the disapproving look on Felix’s face changed her mind. It would be really impolite to leave him alone. For better or worse, the sharpshooter was a member of The Weeb Pirates. She walked with him, Luke and Felix were on the tail of their little pirate group.

 

The town was lively, much livelier that the last one. Logical step now would be to split up, but what if they came across the real deal – an Admiral or some other high ranking officer of Government and they’d be heavily outnumbered... 

Goncy stopped Mike suddenly by putting his arm before him. Others stopped as well. “What’s the holdup?” Alex began, but Goncy shushed him. “Shhh! There, in the plaza ahead. I just saw a lot of white uniforms, they are just standing there. I think someone is giving a speech...” Bending down, they ran to get a closer look at the commotion.

The Weeb Pirates hid behind a pub’s wall, peeking at the soldiers. Around one hundred soldiers and one man stood on a podium, lecturing his underlings. He spoke in funny dialect and he said nya a lot. Only weebs use nya a lot... It was strange hearing someone from Anti Weeb Government using that term.

“Listen up well- _nya_! We’ve received orders to detain anyone who is suspicious of being a filthy weeb- _nya_! If I can arrest someone with big bounty, I can finally show my fath – Admiral Matty that I can handle anything and he’ll promote me. That means, you all will get a raise – _nya_! So, keep your eyes peeled for trouble – _nya_!!”

 

Mike leaned closer, speaking in low voice. “This is bad news. They must already know we’re here. What do we do?” He said, worried.

 

Goncy didn’t know why he was so worried. Five of them had abilities thanks to the Fruits they ate and they were all together. They can easily take on hundred of Government’s soldiers.

Alex was already preparing his ‘special explosive powder’ to fire at them. Helena simply conjured up her portable inkwell and trusty quill. Before anyone could stop her this time, she rapidly drew a swarm of birds with sharp ended beaks and talons on the wall, bringing them to life.

Swarm of angry looking birds was floating around them, while Felix just resigned to their tactic. He’ll only attack if it’s necessary.

 Goncy’s fists turned to fire, Mike was prepping for lot of jumping with his spring ability and Luke calmly stepped out from their hiding spot, approaching the one hundred men. The man on the podium saw him approaching.

He pointed at him. “Over there – _nya_!! It’s ‘Luke The Hikikomori’ from The Weeb Pirates! Arrest him – _nya_!”

In that moment, Alex released his highly explosive powder, blasting away the nearest unfortunate souls. The Weeb Pirates left no room for counterattacks. Helena released the swarm and they pecked relentlessly the poor sods who ran away crying. Goncy and Mike launched their attack simultaneously, while Felix just watched, with slightly concerned expression. Alex continued to fire and Helena’s birds were a good distraction for the main entries of ‘Brotaku Goncy’ and ‘Bijuu – Senpai’ who decimated the Government’s forces.

With the raw power of fire, Goncy jumped into the fray, spinning around in frenzy, disabling the soldiers who stood no chance against such a strong ability. Mike’s super spring ability granted him flexibility. He charged at them, one by one. He may have taken out around twenty five when the man on podium ordered his men to retreat (those who weren’t knocked out) and he himself came down, taking a fighting pose akin to a feline creature. What was his fighting style?!

 

However, all his actions were stopped by Luke, who constructed up barriers around him, even from the upper level. It was total immobilization. Of course the man tried to break out, he punched, kicked... but the barriers didn’t as much have a scratch on them.

Luke laughed, amused by his meager attempts of breaking out. Approaching the ‘cage’ he stopped before him. Other crew members came closer too. Helena's birds disappeared with a _poof!_ Felix was extremely interested in knowing who exactly this man was. He ran his mouth and then turned out to be just another weakling. What a major disappointment.

Captain stood right before him, arms crossed. “Tell us who you are since you know who we are. We just might help each other.”

 

The officer sneered. “Help each other? I don’t think so - _nya_.”

Felix nodded towards Luke, who dismissed his barriers. “Tell us what you know and we’ll be on our way. I am sure you don’t want more... trouble.” The captain of The Weeb Pirates made him a slight proposition/threat and he tried to kick Felix, who blocked the fierce kick. “Stop playing around or you might get hurt. You said something about some Admiral – where is he?” He began the interrogation for clues, but the man’s mouth remained shut.

He didn’t want to sell out his organization at the very least, the Government lackeys had some sort of honor in their blood. But Felix wasn’t a man to take no for an answer.  


Luke stepped in before their Captain got angry and violent. “You said nya. Are you a weeb?”

The officer got flustered, muttering incoherent words that only confirmed Luke’s suspicion. “So you’re one of us. Why did you join the Anti Weeb Government?”

 

Caught, he hung his head in defeat. “My father... he’s a respected Admiral -nya. If I didn’t join, it would tarnish his reputation - _nya_. I value family, but... I wish I could freely say I enjoy watching anime. Things are never simple. Such is life - _nya_.”

 

“What’s your name? Just curious.” Alex asked.

 

Officer sighed, looking around the empty plaza. All the people left when the fight started. “My name is Julian, the only son of Admiral Matty. If he knew I like anime, he’d have me executed. Family or not, duty comes first to him.” He stated with unsteady voice, gaining the attention of The Weeb Pirates who peculiarly exchanged glances.

 

“You know, you don’t have to hide your real you. Julian, do you wish to join the crew?” Luke gave him the option of joining and being free or staying with Government and keeping up the lie.

 

“I can’t do that. I won’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t accept your kind offer. I can’t betray my father, not even for Weeb Piece.”

Mike’s eyes narrowed. “So you know about Weeb Piece... do you know the location of Weeaboo Island?”

Julian shook head. “Sadly, no. Only ones who might know are Admirals. Lowly officers like me don’t know this highly classified information.”

 

Felix was deep in thought, thinking about their next objective.

“So, are you sure about that? You don’t want to join us?” Luke asked him one last time and Julian answered with the same reply. He bowed before them, about to leave and probably find his men when Felix tapped his shoulder. Questioningly, he looked at the captain of The Weeb Pirates. “What? I told you everything I know.”

“Do you know where we can find an Admiral? It doesn’t have to be your father.”

Julian seemed to be thinking, when his face lit up. “Oh yes, there is Admiral Lotti. She’s in Washing Town, the next island from here. Heard she’s busy with training her subordinates.”

 

Such a strange name for an Island, but whatever. “Can you tell us how far from here and which direction. I’m the navigator.” Luke spoke out and Julian told them. “Probably around four days, go southwest. You can’t miss the Washing Town, in the middle of island stands a giant bucket with laundry of differing sizes. It’s Admiral Lotti’s work... it’s hard to explain. Just make sure you never get too close to her. Now, I really have to go... before my men get suspicious. If you ever get to Weeb Piece... no, forget it. I bid you farewell.” He bowed once more, running away.

Leaving them behind in a trail of dust, Alex coughed to clear his throat. “We got what we wanted, we should go now.”

The crew members agreed; it was high time to leave this island. They left the destroyed podium and the plaza, going back to The Going Felix – Senpai.

 

Mike, Goncy and Luke pulled up the anchor and good breeze started blowing into the sails. Luke took the helm again, turning the ship in the direction of southwest, as Julian instructed them.

They had no better option than to go there and seek out the Admiral in Washing Town. Finally, they had a set goal and were so much closer to finding Weeb Piece and with it, accomplishing their dreams.

 

TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. [FILLER] Hentai Fapper's Dream Waifu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime before our group of friends reaches Washing Town, they come upon an island and decide to explore. Soon after they enter, they realize they have come upon the Porn Island, where citizens are allowed to watch porn, but not in anime form, also known as hentai. Alex is excited to be there, but his happiness is ruined by Anti Weeb Government soldiers who recognize him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This filler chapter was written by my co - author Luke, I only published this chapter ;)

 

On their way to Washing town, the Weeb Pirates came across an Island. None of the Weeb Pirates knew that this island existed.

Alex saw it and was like ''Oooh, an island, that is super cool, can we stop and explore?'' Luke heard ‘Hentai Fapper Alex’ ask the question. ''Well, we need to get to Washing Town and get some information on Weeaboo Island.'' Luke retorted. The other Weeb Pirates - Helena, Goncy, Mike & the Captain, Felix were interested, so the Weeb Pirates ended up going.

 

The Weeb Pirates docked their ship on a small beach out of the way of civilized area and explored the island. They went further in land and heard a lot of noise. Felix told everyone to be quiet so they can hear better. ''What is that?'' Helena asked, pointing in the distance. ''I don't know, let’s go check it out.'' Luke said eagerly.

As they walked further, the noise got louder until they saw what looked like a small village. ''Is that a village? Let’s go and take a closer look.'' Alex said. Felix stopped Alex before he moved, and uttered in a nervous tone: ''Look further, there’s a castle with the Anti Weeb Government’s flag on it, what if that is a small HQ for a captain or something.''

There are quite a few captains in the Anti Weeb Government, the Weeb Pirates just needed to know who occupies that castle at the moment. And which admiral that captain worked under.

 

The six friends enter the village. They were met with a big sign that said:

 

 

_ Welcome To Hentai Island Village _

 

There was a smaller sign which looked like a set of rules it said:

 

_ Rule number 1: You are allowed to watch porn but Hentai/ Anime Porn is not allowed  _

 

 

Alex read that, anger was bubbling in him like molten lava. ''Damn it, why does everything have to get between me and my hentai?'' ‘Brotaku Goncy’ leaned over to ‘Bijuu-Senpai’ and whispered: ''Looks like our ‘Hentai Fapper Alex’ isn't getting hentai anytime soon.'' Both Mike and Goncy chuckled.

Captain ‘Anime Taste Felix’ put his hand on Alex's shoulder. ''It’s okay Alex, there might be someone who is interested in hentai here, we just have to look.'' Felix comforted him, trying to make Alex feel better. The crew walked past the sign and into the town and on the walls, they saw some wanted posters. The wanted poster that they saw more of was Alex's wanted poster, maybe because since he joined the Weeb Pirates, he was now known all over the world for liking hentai.

Luke looked around a bit more and saw that someone else had a lot of wanted posters on the wall, but they weren’t in the Weeb Pirates crew. ''Have any of you guys heard of anyone called ‘Quality Porn Maggie’ before? It says here she’s wanted for watching anime.'' Luke asked everyone, his friends shook their heads saying that none of them had heard of this person before.

 

The crew finally made it into the center of the village, where the streets were full of people. Countless merchants were selling different things; there were stalls that were selling food products, but they also noticed that there were many merchants selling porn movies, and others were selling lubricant, adult toys and tissues. Alex was having the time of his life while the other crew members were confused, just taking in the sight of what they were seeing. Felix looked around thinking to himself: _''Why are they selling these types of things with children running around.''_ Felix even tried asking ‘Luke the Hikikomori’ the same question since he was very knowledgeable. ''I'm just as confused as you are, it looks like Alex is having fun though.'' Luke replied.  

 

The crew were all together when they heard someone scream **''IT'S HENTAI FAPPER ALEX, QUICK CALL THE MARINES**!!'' When the crew heard that they made a run for it _''Why did that person only say Alex's name, not the Weeb Pirates?_ '' Luke thought. Maybe they don't know the other members of the crew because Alex is the only one who likes hentai.

 A few moments later the marines arrived shouting **''WE KNOW THAT’S YOU HENTAI FAPPER ALEX, STOP NOW OR WE WILL FIRE.** '' The Weeb Pirates told Alex to run while they buy him some time to escape, ‘Helena the Fujoshi’, drew some naked men in bara style to distract the marines while Luke put up barriers around them to buy time for Alex to escape. Goncy was getting his fire first ready for the fight and Mike was ready to jump at the enemy with his spring ability. Felix didn't want to use his tremor fruit abilities because he didn't want to destroy a portion of the island. Luke put down his barrier and Mike & Goncy rushed off to the marines to fight them and Helena’s naked men marched towards the marines to take some of them down.

* * *

 

 

Alex was still running away after the crew told him to run when he heard a voice, a woman’s voice telling him to come over here. He looked around and shouted in a nervous voice. ''Who are you... and where are you?'' The woman appeared in front of Alex, it was none other than ‘Quality Porn Maggie’ from the wanted posters. ''Come with me, I will keep you safe from the Anti Weeb Government, I'm wanted by them too, you may have seen my wanted posters next to yours around the village.''

Maggie and Alex got to Maggie’s secret lair in a cave just outside the village, hidden deep within a forest. On the walls of the cave were posters of male characters from hentai, Alex recognised some of those characters that were on her posters as he has seen a lot of hentai himself. ''I like what you have done with the place, are you a fan of hentai, too?'' Alex asked her.

 Maggie looked over to Alex. ''Yes, I am. I have been interested in you for a long time now, Hentai Fapper Alex.'' She said in a low tone, eyeing him closely. Alex looked really confused about why a female was interested in him. ''You’re interested in m...m...me? But why?'' Alex said while sounding confused. ''I have never heard of anyone else who likes hentai as much as I do.'' Was Maggie’s reply.

 

Alex went outside of Maggie’s lair to make sure they weren't followed to her hideout. It looked like the coast was clear. Alex's heart was beating so fast, he feared she could hear his heartbeat. _''Me and this woman have so much in common, I like... I really like her._ '' He thought, looking over at Maggie with a cheeky smile on his face and his cheeks were turning a lovely shade of bright red. Maggie glanced at him, slightly concerned for him. ''Are you alright Alex, your cheeks are bright red, and you also have this weird smile on your face.'' Alex nodded. ''Yeah, I'm fine, it’s just so awesome that there is someone else who loves hentai as much as I do, I thought I was the only one.'' He told her. Maggie's face turned red and she turned away in embarrassment.

* * *

 

 

The rest of the Weeb Pirates was just about to finish beating all the marines. Mike and Goncy had a few cuts from where they were hit by swords or scraped by bullets, since they were in the front line on the battlefield. Luke, Helena and Felix didn't have a scratch on them, simply because Felix just stayed out of the fight altogether. His trust in his friends was unwavering, but the Weeb Pirates knew that Felix was also too lazy. Luke put up a barrier and pushed it towards the soldiers at high speeds and knocked the enemy away, effectively staying away from them, while Helena was standing next to Luke because she knew it was the safest place because of his Barrier ability. She was sending her drawings of naked men at the marines, which were surprisingly strong for drawings.

When there were no more marines left standing, Goncy put up his fist in the air, celebrating their victory. ''I guess that’s all of them, haha.'' Goncy laughed. ''Well done everyone, we beat them.'' Felix said to the crew, praising them, while everyone said in unison: ''You didn't do anything.'' Felix turned around and strutted in the direction they saw Alex running to. ''Let’s go look for Alex, we had enough fun here.''

* * *

 

 

Back at the cave, Alex and Maggie have been talking about their favorite Hentai. They also talked about how they both like Boku no Pico. Then, Alex stared at her, dead serious. ''I have to go back to my friends/crew, why don't you come with us to find Weeb Piece?'' Maggie liked the idea of getting away from an island which doesn't allow watching the best type of porn... hentai. While they were getting ready to get back to the Weeb Pirates and introduce ‘Quality Porn Maggie’ to them, Alex told Maggie how he feels about her. ''I really like you, can we be together and watch hentai together forever....once we find Weeb Piece?'' Maggie blushed. ''I would love to watch hentai with you forever!'' Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and ran over to where the Weeb Pirates were.

* * *

 

 

Mike looked to the side ''Hey, I think I see Alex guys, and it looks like he is with someone.'' ‘Bijuu-Senpai’ said, alerting friends to look in that direction. The duo was fast approaching, they stopped before them.

''Hey guys, this is Maggie, AKA ‘Quality Porn Maggie’ as is her nickname from the wanted posters. She loves hentai just as much as I do and she would like to find Weeb Piece. Is it okay if she joins the crew?” Alex exclaimed, excitedly. Felix’s gaze hovered above Maggie for a while, when he cracked a smile. ''If you love anime then you are one of us, welcome to the Weeb Pirates.''

At that moment, they started to head back to the ship when more Anti Weeb Government soldiers turned up, but with three captains. It turns out there was some sort of party in the Anti Weeb Government’s HQ. The Weeb Pirates started running.

However, while they were running, Maggie got shot in the leg and she fell to the ground. In that instant, hundreds, maybe thousands of Anti Weeb soldiers caught up with her and arrested ‘Quality Porn Maggie.’ Alex reached his hand out **_''NOOOOOO, we have to go back for her, please!!_** ''

Luke and Goncy had to hold him back, he was adamant on saving Maggie from the clutches of Anti Weeb Government.

 ''We can't, it’s too dangerous, we have to go!'' But Alex kept on fighting. ''It pains me to do this, but you leave me no choice, I'm so sorry Alex.'' Luke said somberly, then created a small barrier around Alex with no way of escape. Felix, being the strongest one, carried the barrier to the ship, the Going Felix-Senpai. ''Helena, draw some strong naked men to hold them off while we escape.'' Felix ordered the resident fujoshi and she complied.

 

The Weeb Pirates got back to their ship, the Going Felix-Senpai and locked Alex in a room. They felt really bad for Alex, but this was the only way to keep him and everyone else safe. When Alex was safely trapped in a room, Luke released the barrier to create a shield around the Going Felix-Senpai. Just in case the Anti Weeb Government fires canons at them. The Weeb Pirates could hear Alex screaming and shouting. '' ** _WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND SAVE HER, PLEEAASSEE_**!'' Then the Weeb Pirates could hear crying coming from the room Alex was in. It was in the back of the ship, with windows. Alex couldn't escape because Luke’s barriers were covering the whole ship. Alex looked out the window while they were sailing away and he could see Maggie in handcuffs with a bandage on her leg where she was shot. Alex opened the window, and shouted over to Maggie '' ** _I'M SORRY!!'_** ' With tears running down his face, he could barely see her. Maggie heard his shout and shouted back. **_''I LOVE YOU HENTAI FAPPER ALEX!!_** '' Alex couldn't respond, he fell to his knees and broke down, crying.

 

The rest of the crew was happy to have escaped. They decided to leave Alex in the room until he calmed down. Alex sat at the window while the Going Felix-Senpai sailed into the sunset.

 

 

 

''Goodbye my love.'' Alex said in a soft tone of voice.

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__

 


End file.
